Lily Evans to Lily Potter
by Katrina3
Summary: This story is about Lily and how her life goes...I not continueing this story, I'm just not any good at writting...maybe in the summer when school ends but till then read my friends there's r good espeacially LQueenie....blessed be
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: hey this is my first story hope u like it....please review...I made the story up off of the top of my head and took the character and such from the great J.K. Rowling....r/r and enjoy. Byez.  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
I would just like to say James Potter is the biggest most irrating jerk! I'm Lily Evans and I can't stand people not like me because I am not like them. I mean come on...just because I am not miss popular and have a liking for my academics doesn't make me evil, does it? James said I was a butt-kissing prat and a geeky-freaky. Beside that being pathatic comments it hurt. Especially from him!  
  
You see James and I were in muggle school together and bestfriends till we both discovered we were wizards. I don't know if it was the fact that we realize we were hidding something from each other, or that he just didn't like me anymore, but what ever it was made him into a egotistical prat. I HATE JAMES POTTER!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This has to be the weirdest story I have ever heard. Your probably wondering who I am exactly...well I'm...put it this way I heard this story and I am telling it to you. I am here to include much need information that isn't in the story. Call me what you will but I would like to go by Raven (seeing how I have the birds I view). This Lily Evans isn't miss popular. Actually she isn't much of anything. She just exists as the mousy hair, blue eyed girl, and James well he is the gorgeous brown hair, brown eyed Mr. Perfect. Now let me bring you up to date...  
  
Recently Lily received a letter from this wizards' school named Hogwarts (it's a very important, very hard to get into type of school) and when she told her bestfriend James she was leaving and would probably never see him again she mention for the first time she was a witch. At this James jump up and yelled at her revealing to he too had powers, was a wizard, and was going to Hogwarts. Normally this would be great news, but not in this case. If I recall correctly his exact words were "your a stupid, lying prat!" James has always like the word prat. Of course this made Lily mad, and they haven't talked since. That was 2 months ago and now Lily is at the night before leaving for Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I better go to bed now. I have any early mourn-ahhhh! What was that. Oh it's just my new owl... what's this. A letter:  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
I am sorry to say, but you will have to be leaving tonight to the station. More will be explained later...Thank you  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Corey Tornury  
  
Conductor of the Hogwarts Express  
  
I wonder what this is about. "MUM!!!"  
  
"What?" said mum.  
  
"We have to leave tonight. I just got this letter."  
  
"Ok...lets go," she reluctently said. " Wait...how did that get here?" Looking over to the owl.  
  
"Oh that...ummm...thats my new pet.You said I could have a pet."  
  
"But an owl...Lily please...What will the neighbors say? I know you're different honey, but I don't want anyone to start thinking you're evil, or something."  
  
"Sorry mum, I'll send it back-"  
  
"No don't worry about it. Just keep the magic to a low...oh I can just imagine what your father would say if he were still abou'."  
  
My dad left when I was little (when all the magic started). I don't know why exactly, but he said I was extra special and he would be back for me later. Not much to go on but I believe him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Lily got to platform 9 she remember Professor Dumbledor telling her the instruction on how to get to 9 3/4. She hopped through the wall and trip over, who else but, James stuff. Lily felt his eyes glaring at her and she ran on the train. She sat down in one of the empty compartments, and just then James and his new friends entered her compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can we sit in hear with you?" said James.  
  
"I don't care," I replied, " you do as you so fit."  
  
"Do you always sound that smart?" remarked one of his friends, " My name's Sirus Black. This is Peter Pettigrew, and this is Remus Lupin. I guess you already know James here."  
  
"Me and her were friends in muggle school." Then to me he said, "I met this guys this summer at diagon alley...if you were wondering."  
  
"I wasn't," I replied.  
  
The rest of the ride went pretty much like that except I over heard talk of Hogmeade(sorry if I spelled it wrong) and school pranks. I just read my book, that's my favorite thing to do read. Before I knew it we were pulling up to a beautiful hidden castle that just took my breathe away. It was made of stone and was so so so so high. As we got of the train a man 20 feet tall...well maybe like 7...and a long beard told 1st years to get in the boats. I ran to a boat so not to be stuck with James only to find I went to the very one they had. As we crossed the water I realized I forgot to put back on my shoes (my favorite pair too) after a changed. I was so embrassed and when I told the giant he carried me across the lawn up to the door and got my an extra pair of shoes. As I got in line to be "sorted" (as Professor McConagall put it) I started to sweat nervously. This was it I was next the last had been Ravenclaw, but since there was no pattern to what the sorting hat said that didn't matter. I went up sat on the stool, and the professor placed the hat on my head...'now lets see...why are you so nervous...everyone is always nervous...don't worry I'll put you where you belong...no not Hufflepuff to smart for that...I know'...."GRYFINDOR!" That's it I was in Gryfindor...that was the best news all night. Until they got to Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew. Sirus had already be put in Gryfindor and now so were they.  
  
At the end of the sorting Professora Dumbledor gave a great speech. At least I thought was. Near the end he told us all why we had to come that night and it wasn't that pleasant. "You see students the train station is being shut down tommorrow do to the recent happenings. I am sorry to those who Lo...I mean He-Who-Shall-Not be named hurt deeply, and we shall get to the bottom of it. But for now lets eat and have a great school year," he had said. For some reason I didn't think that was the only reason. All summer a worked on my spells to make sure I wasn't behind (being half muggle isn't easy on a witch), and I learned that if a wizard isn't telling the whole truth his robe will crinkle...but that's probably just a wives tale. After the meal I went up to my quarters, and met my 4 roommates, Krystal, Lisa, Bianca, and Soulae.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a part a left out there that just gave the whole introduction of the teachers and what they do, but I think it's a little important. I probably should have told you before, but I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The last teacher had quit, because he was afraid of some of the up coming students. So I glad took the job and believe be it is a better job then it sounds. Well other teachers you need to know are Professor McCongall, which I mentioned before, who teaches Transfiguration, Professor Harvey (don't be fooled he really is a pooka) who teaches Potions, and Professor Connelly who teaches Divitation. Others will be mentioned, but that's all I feel are really important. The most important thing to remember is the that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is unknown to our half muggle friend Lily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) I'm sorry if you can't understand the way I wrote my story...If it is really confusing tell me and I will make sure to change the style alittle....don't forget to review...only then will I write more...Thanx byez  
  
Katrina 


	2. A Not So Secret Secret

Disclaimer: Sorry about the spelling if I get anything else wrong do tell....thanx....please review... As you know...I made the story up off of the top of my head and took the character and such from the great J.K. Rowling....r/r and enjoy. Byez.  
  
A/N: I am truely sorry about the lack of a plot...or if I have taken any part of your story, I didn't mean too. I am just kinda righting this to have a story the next should be better....thanx...byez  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: A Not So Secret Secret  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right off I knew I wouldn't like Lisa. She was self-center, rude, and a total snob. Though Soulae on the other hand was so sweet and kind. I don't get why she lets Lisa boss her around, and not to mention Lisa doesn't even like her. Bianca wasn't the greatest. She was quiet and pretty much keeping to herself, and her and her bestfriend, Krystal, were always whispering to each other which got annoying fast. Anyway, I knew these next few years would be interesting, but not as interesting as the were.  
  
Due to the early leave we had a day off to explore the school. The school had given me a shock already about all the wierd stuff, like the Fat Lady painting opening to the common room and the plates clearing themselves, but well I was exploring I found this secret room at least I think it is secret. The room is large, but hidden behind a statue soldier. I found it on accident of course when I was walking to find my Transfiguration class. I trip over something (now that I think of it...it had to of been my own foot, because there was nothing on the ground and believe me I looked...) and then I said "Poppy-Fizzle" because that what I say instead of a swear when I stubble, or something, and the statue moved revealing a secret room.  
  
I went in and there was all kinds of things. The books, trophes, and antiques weren't even dusty. I looked around and saw this one book that look particularly nice. It was silver with red lettering on the cover. The title read "A Book That Is Only Read By Those That See This Title." Which in my opinion is very strange. Since I could read the title I opened the book and a letter fell out. As I pick up the letter I heared a thud and suddenly had a feeling I wasn't alone. I ran out of the room, and didn't look back till I got to the Fat Lady painting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now I admitt Lily shouldn't have been in that room, but there is nothing I could do about, you'll see why later. From this point on I will be quiet, and generally let Lily tell her story. Before I go I must say that it is important that you remember this is only the second time Lily has even seen the magic world let alone its capablities. Also Professor Dumbledore doesn't even suspect Lily is up to any mischief. To him she is just another part muggle student, even though I had tried to convince him other wise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the painting I stopped to take a breath (so not to be ask what I was doing when I got in the common room), and realized I still had the letter in my hand. Just as I was deciding that I would have to go back later that night because it was 15 minutes before curfue(sorry if I spelled it wrong I hope u know what I mean) James came up and asked me if I forgot the password and couldn't get in.  
  
"NO!Even if I didn't I wouldn't want your help."  
  
"I didn't offer it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So if you didn't forget the password, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Is that any of your buiness?"  
  
"Answering a question with a question. Classic sign that your up to something. So Lily Evans, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"Who said I had to be nice to a two-bit prat like you!"  
  
"Lily, Why do u hate me so much?"  
  
"What?! aside from the fact you completely rejected me after I told you all that was happening to me."  
  
"I didn't mean to. I was mad because you were my bestfriend and you had kept something like that from me..."  
  
"I kept it!...So did you mister and if you think for a second I am going to just forgive you then think again. (KelpFish)," I interrupted. Right then I was so mad that I ran across the common room and stumped up the stairs, then started to cry.  
  
He is such a jerk. It was probably just some stupid dare. I would rather talk to Snape then him. James Potter is nothing, but a...a...a... Remembering the letter I began to read it, and learn of something so secret... so unheard of. Something even the most knowledgable person in the world couldn't dare know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, I know I said I would butt out, but a conversation between Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and I at this moment is important to my story.  
  
"Oh, come on with it Dumbledore.Why are we here?" I stated.  
  
"Patients Raven. Why don't you tell us about your day first?" He retorted.  
  
"No one cares about my day. Really Dumbledore you shouldn't procrastanate at times like these."  
  
"I am rather curious too," Professor McGonagall piped up, " I mean we have been here for almost 10 minutes, and you haven't even began to tell us what it is we are here for. I have things to do you know."  
  
"My point exactly. If I didn't think this was so important I would have left already," I said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore replied, " Ok, ok...I called you here to tell you that we have a new student that is extra special..."  
  
"Yea, yea we know... get to the point," Professor McGonagall impatiently pointed out.  
  
"I would just like to make sure everything is in order. We have the whipping willow all set, but I need to make sure you two are set too," he continued.  
  
"I am ready and capable," I reasoned.  
  
"I know, or I wouldn't have hired you...and you Marivena(sorry if it is spelled wrong, but I can't find it in the book)?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes I am ready, but not so sure this was a good idea," Professor McGonagall replied, "He is just a boy. What if he gets hurt?"  
  
"I assure he won't...I will make sure of that," I replied. Then added," That isn't the only thing you called us in here for, is it?"  
  
"No, not exactly. The ministry wants to inspect the school," Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
"What is so bad about that?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"She doesn't know does she...I thought I told you to tell all the teachers, and get their permission," I said in a distorted tone.  
  
"It must have slipped my mind..." Professor Dumbledore replied.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" a curious Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" Professor Dumbledore replied, "I think it's your right."  
  
"My right huh..." I said turning toward Professor McGonagall to look her straight in the face," I...how should I put this...(Professor McGonagall began to get an impatient look upon her face) well I..."  
  
"JUST TELL ME!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"Ekk, I'm a illegal part fairy/part witch, not to mention that the ministry doesn't know that I speak serpent tongue," I spat out in one breath.  
  
"WHAT?!" Professor McGonagall yelled as loud as she could," How could you hire her? You can get the school shut down for this.10...9...8...7...(this one of her calming down methods) Is there anyway to avoid her meeting the ministry."  
  
"No they want to meet all of the teachers. I don't think we can slip through this one. Unless of course Fudge is the one checking up on us," Professor Dumbledore got an idea that gave him a not so appealing look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I got homework...Thanx for those who reviewed. And I appericate the critism. I will try to post 2 chapters or more a week...sorry about it being so slow. Thanx byez.  
  
Katrina  
  
To reveiwers:  
  
Merlin's Quill : Thanks for the tips...if I spell anything else wrong let me know. I am glad you like my story though.  
  
Quinn : A will look into a new exciting twist, but if you got any ideas let me know...thanks  
  
Katrina 


	3. The Visitor

Disclaimer: Sorry about the spelling if I get anything else wrong, but do tell....thanx....please review... As you know...I made the story up off of the top of my head and took the characters and such from the great J.K. Rowling....r/r and enjoy. Byez.  
  
A/N: I think I might have a plot now...I wasn't going to finish, but if u like the story u can thank woofyness (ragen@yeswho.com) for changing my mind...so here u go sorry it took forever....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The visitors  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took forever for me to fall asleep that night, but as soon as I did I had to wake up because Professor McGonagall had something to say that couldn't wait till mourning. She had told us that a member of the minister was coming to do a check that they do regularly and that it would be as normal so no one should worry, but something in her voice said it wasn't the truth...alot of that seemed to be going around lately. Since it was so close to mourning I decided to just stay up in my dorm. I was think about the night before, and the letter. I couldn't get it out of my head, and all I know is that it isn't good.  
  
What it read is:  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I am pleased to here that my son was accepted to Slythrin, and hope that he will be as great a student as I. I wish you a wonderful year. Oh, by the way I would like to ask why you allowed Tom Riddle to your school. He is insorbordinate, and down right horrid. If was head of the ministry I would have stripped him of his magic years ago. Mr. Riddle has done nurmously bad things of great extent and his father is even worse. You are a smart man, Dumbledore, but I truely feel you have messed up this time. Oh well, I know you won't change your mind so I just warn you he is trouble, and watch out for the Potter, too. Jimmy and Tom always get into trouble together. I am surprised he is a Gryffindor. Well thanks again for excepting Jacob. I am forever greatful.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
The first day went by very slowly at breakfast I sat by myself at the end of the table near the slythrins. Then Soulae sat down next to me, and from that point on I knew we would be bestfriends. Just at that moment I looked up to see owls flying all over dropping letters. It was scary because I didn't understand, but it wasn't hard to figure it out it was the schools mailing system. I letter from Soulae's parents landed next to her plate almost knock off her fork with a huge pancake on top.  
  
"I am sorry. My parents owl is rather rude. It hates flying all the way to Hogwarts," Soulae commented as I realize orange juice was dripping down my robes. Without thinking I quickly said 'clarone' a spell I remember from a book I read over the summer (trying to make sure she was up with the others).  
  
"Why? Where do you live?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh...I live in the U.S.A...New Hampshire to be exact. It so boring there."  
  
"Anywhere can be boring."  
  
"Good point," she stopped to read the letter.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"Nothing really...I just have to send them weekly reports. They're majorly freaked."  
  
"Oh, okay. Not to be rude, but do all people in the U.S.A talk like you? I mean not that you talk funny... you just talk different."  
  
"Well not really...people from different parts talk different ways...people in New Hampshire talk like me, but people in Texas talk with a real country accent. It's just how it is."  
  
"Oh, Do think Dumbledore is telling the truth about the inspection."  
  
"Doubt it...I have friends whose great-grandparents went to this school and not one person has ever gone through an inspection."  
  
"Me neither. I have a plan to figure it out meet me in the dorm at 8:15...k?"  
  
"okay, but won't bianca and the other roommates be there?"  
  
"I have already covered that."  
  
After I met Soulae we went to Dumbledore's office. It seemed as though he was waiting for us, because he was standing there infront of it, and said, " about time you got here."  
  
"What?! Did you tell him we were coming down..."Soulae shouted.  
  
"No!!! I didn't," I interrupted, " I don't know how he knew.  
  
"Ahem, I am still here you know...follow me," He whispered.  
  
When we got up to the room there was an astranged silence in which I was able to remember why I had come at all, but it was Dumbledore that spoke first. "I know why you are here, but I am not so sure Soulae does."  
  
"Well Soulae the reason I wanted to come is to better understand what is going on."  
  
"So why am I here then...?"  
  
"Because you are her closest, and only friend," I voice out of the dark said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Professor Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"Why I wanted to know what she was up too." At that the voice showed its face, and a Mr. James Potter come out from the shadows.  
  
"What does it matter to you?" I rudely asked.  
  
"Why that isn't much of your buisness."  
  
"No James really anwser her I would like to know, too," Dumbledore chimed in.  
  
"Well, I....uh...I was curious as to why two young girls would go out after hours."  
  
"No you..." but I was interrupted by a stern look from Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok...Professor Why don't you tell us what is really happening?" Soulae finally said.  
  
"Well it is like this...if I tell you I have to tell everyone and then things will get kotic(sp?) and that won't help things. What I can tell you is the Lor...I mean he-who-shall-not-be-named is out to get someone in this school. We changed their identity to provide them safey," the professor anwsered.  
  
Though this didn't satisify my question I was tired and Dumbledore escorted us to the Gryffindor tower. As I climbed into bed Soulae asked what was wrong. It puzzled me because I didn't even realized something was wrong. But I could see now that something was something was very wrong.  
  
The next week was boring all except the Introduction to the Defense Against Dark Arts class. The teacher is so kewl she showed us this dissappearing act that bad wizard do alot. "You see class they never really leave. They just throw down some powder and put on an invisiblity cloak. Like this one here." I didn't understand it then, but she threw a quick glance at Potter.  
  
At end of the week, Saturday to be exact, the ministry person came. He was taken all around the school and asked everyone tons of question. By the time he got to the Gryffindors it was get old, and it was written all over the minstry member's face.  
  
"And what about you little girl what's your name?" he would ask. "Wow! That's a pretty name. Where do you live?" Question just like that. Except he never ask to speak to James, Remus, Sirus, Peter, or me until later that night in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You must be Lily. I want to talk to you alone because your different then the rest of these kids. Don't worry your not in trouble. I just want to talk to you. So lets get started. My name in Cornilus Fudge. You can call me Mister Fudge if you like." Mr. Fudge started. I could tell he had something important to say, but didn't want to tell me right away. " So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"  
  
"It's fun, and interesting there is so many new things here." Oh my god, I sound like an airhead!  
  
"That's great. Do you think your going to stay for the vacations?" he said in a very monotone voice.  
  
"I really miss my parents..." at that I saw him cringe, and somehow I knew what he had to say, "my parents...What's wrong with my parents?!"  
  
"I am so sorry Lily. If there was anything I could do I would. Your dad was a great friend of mine." His words meant nothing to me I just ran out crying, crying like the child I was.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm lazy so I didnt reread this for errors so just bare with me...Thanx to all my reviews this is for you...Please reveiw...sorry if its bad my heart just isn't it to it yet...well g2g byez....  
  
Luv yaz  
  
Katrina 


End file.
